Due to both federal and state regulations, motorized vehicles today are limited to the amount of emissions in which they can release during operation. One way of reducing the amount of emissions released by the vehicle is to include an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valve in the vehicle's exhaust system. The EGR valve redirects at least a portion of the gaseous fluid from the exhaust manifold of the engine, so that the gaseous fluid is recirculated into the intake manifold of the engine along with fresh air. The gaseous fluid recirculated into the engine's intake manifold reduces the temperature of the combustions during engine operation which reduces the amount of emissions created as a result of the combustion.
The engine assemblies typically include at least one EGR valve and other types of valves which are controlled by actuators. However, the addition of valves to the engine assembly and the addition of actuators to control those valves increases the amount of materials and parts that need to be assembled in order to make the engine assembly.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop an assembly in which multiple valves can be controlled by a single actuator. This reduction in the number of actuators would allow for a reduction in the number of parts that need to be manufactured and assembled to create the engine assembly.